


Conversations between Papa and Daughter

by Mswriter07



Series: Brian and Dom plus one [7]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07





	Conversations between Papa and Daughter

A couple of days later Layla Rose found her papa Dom and fidgeted with her fingers. Dom looked at her from the underside of the car he was working on. Brian had stepped out to go get everyone lunch and Layla seemed glued to Dom’s side helping with tools and seeming to talk about nothing like Brian got when he wanted to talk but didn’t know where to begin.

He slid out from under the car and sat up on the board. “Darlin’ what’s the matter?”

“Nothing papa.” Layla said getting Dom’s next tool out of the box.

“You’re just like you’re daddy.” Dom laughed as he stood up and picked her up in his arms setting the pliers down on the car. “You having any trouble with school or one of the neighbors?”

“No.”

Dom carried her upstairs and asked, “What’s got your nerves going then? You know you can talk to any of us right?”

“I know papa. I was just wandering why you and daddy didn’t wear rings?”

“What would happen if we did?”

“People might stop looking at you two funny. I notice that they stare sometimes when we go out as a family.”

“I’ll be honest and say I don’t know if they do or not. Do you want daddy and me to get married and wear rings? That’s what we care about.”

“If we were back in America would you and daddy be able to get married?”

“Only in a couple of places, why?”

“And here where I was born can you get married?”

“Yeah. They seem pretty cool with it.”

“If you and daddy want to get married.”

“You’re something else darlin’. I’ll talk to daddy and see what he thinks.”

“Cool.” Layla grinned and hugged Dom’s neck. “I love you papa and I know daddy loves you.”

Dom hugged her close and swallowed. He knew she was right; he’d been wanting to ask Brian to marry him for the last few years once he saw that a long term thing was plausible and then Layla asking questions made it feel more right that he do something. He said, “Let’s go finish the engine work before daddy gets back with lunch.”

“Okay papa.”


End file.
